Shower Buddies
by Maple Pup
Summary: Jade meets a mysterious girl at the gym, who just happens to be in HER shower. And nobody showers in Jade West's shower. But suddenly things change. Is the girl starting to grow on Jade West?


**AN I've decided to give my story Victorious's Kids a break since the last chapter only got 39 VIEWS. This is a one-shot, but I could make it two parts, if y'all want. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Jade taps her foot impatiently. She hates waiting...

This had all started a month ago, when Jade noticed her shower, the one away from all the other showers, was running. Jade doesn't like to share and immediately barged in. "Get out," she had said to the girl, who just stood there, water running off of her tan skin.

Jade would be lying if she said she didn't look at the girl's body. She was hot! But nonetheless, this was Jade's shower and that girl, no matter how pretty she was, had to leave.

The girl didn't move. "Get out," Jade gritted her teeth.

Finally the girl spoke. "I was here first, so you can get out."

Nobody and I mean nobody, talked to Jade West that way. She scowled at the girl and took her sweaty, disgusting clothes off. "I will shower in this shower." she said to herself.

Jade expected the girl to get out right away. But she just stayed there, scrubbed her body off with soap and ignored Jade.

It was a battle of the wills, who could stay in the shower the longest. Both girls exchanged glares, daring each other to be the first out of the shower.

Their competition ended when the water got ice-cold, and both girls stepped out at the same time. They put their change of clothes on and then went their separate ways.

The next day, Jade had reclaimed her shower. She smirked to herself. Looks like that girl was taught a nice lesson. However, suddenly, the shower curtain was yanked open and the girl said, "Get out." She used the same tone Jade had used the day before.

So they showered together again until the water got cold, and then got out simultaneously. Then, again, they went their separate ways and left until tomorrow.

This all continued until Christmas Eve. The girl is waiting for Jade that evening at their shower. She handed Jade a present, wrapped in red and white striped paper.

"It's for me?"Jade asked her, disbelievingly.

"Yep, read the card." The girl smiles warmly.

Jade tears open the envelope, sending pieces flying everywhere. She reads it: Merry Christmas, Shower Buddy! Love, Tori :)

"Can I open it now... Tori?" Jade asks shyly.

The girl - Tori - nods, watching Jade with excitement. Jade rips the wrapping paper frantically, eager to get her gift.

The gift is a black shower sponge and a black towel and robe. "Thanks," Jade smiles at Tori. "Merry Christmas."

They shower together, as usual, except this time, it isn't a competition. Jade flashes rare smiles at Tori.

When the water gets cold, they get out together. Jade dries herself off with her new towel and asks Tori, "Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"Yes, except at nine am instead of six pm."

Jade slips on her black robe. She needs to get something for Tori for Christmas!

Christmas morning, Jade is waiting for Bed, Bath and Beyond to open at seven. She taps her foot impatiently until the woman at the register finally lets her in fifteen minutes early.

Jade looks through all kinds of gifts for Tori and finally settles on a few things. The cashier smiles at her. "Forget someone on your Christmas list?" Jade figures she can talk to this lady who helped her for a few minutes and replies.

"No, I don't really like a lot of people and I don't get my friends anything. It's just, I met this awesome girl a month ago and she gave me a Christmas present last night. First gift I've got in nine years - I was seven the last time I received or bought a gift. So now I need to repay her."

The woman nods, understandingly. "Look, hon, I can go into our storage and find something pretty to put your gift in."

"Thank you so much. Merry Christmas." Jade smiles again. What is Tori doing to her? Jade West does not smile.

The woman returns with a pretty white bag with a red and green ribbons keeping it closed. Jade thanks the woman and slips an extra twenty on the counter before leaving.

In the Hallmark store, Jade quickly buys a card and writes in it: Merry Christmas Tori! Enjoy... Love your shower buddy, Jade

Underneath it, she writes, Call me: 555-5486

Jade reaches the gym at eight. She works hard, running on the treadmill, lifting weights and doing crunches.

At nine, Jade turns into the locker room and gets her present out from her locker. She waits, and waits, and waits... Now here she is, bored out of her mind..

Finally, at nine-thirty, Tori appears, hot and sweaty. She strips down before noticing Jade and the gift. "Hi Jade!" she grins. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Tori." Jade hands her the bag.

"Thanks Jade!" Tori undoes the ribbon and pulls out a bathrobe identical to Jade's, except it's white. She digs deeper into the bag and pulls out two bottles of body wash.

"Thank you," Tori hugs Jade, forgetting how awkward this is.

Jade doesn't say anything; she doesn't want to embarrass Tori, who finally realizes what she's doing.

"Sorry," she squeaks, her face turning red.

"Don't worry, Tori, I liked it." Jade teases, raising her eyebrows. This causes Tori to blush even more.

Jade breaks the awkwardness by turning on the shower and offering Tori her hand. Tori takes it and Jade leads her under the warm spray.

Tori is about to use the gym's soap, when she remembers her own. She squirts some onto the black shower sponge she got for Jade and rubs it on Jade's back, shoulders and stomach. To her surprise, Jade doesn't flinch or say anything, just watches Tori with piercing blue eyes.

To Tori, this means continue. She bends down and rubs soap on Jade's legs, then stands up and rubs it on her arms.

Jade is squeaky clean by the time Tori's finished, and she takes back her sponge, putting it aside. She squirts some body wash into the palms of her hands and rubs it all over Tori's body.

They continue this until the water begins to get cold and then rinse off. Jade shuts the water off and Tori gets out, handing Jade her towel and reaching for her own. When Jade is dry, she puts her clothes on and hands Tori her own.

"Look, Tori, it's Christmas and I'm all alone and I know you probably have friends or family, but do you want to get some coffee?" Jade asks.

Tori smiles. "That would be great. I walked here, so can you give me a ride?"  
"Of course," Jade grins. She's about to leave when Tori spins her around and kisses her softly. Jade kisses back and deepens it.

_Best Christmas ever._ Jade thinks as she kisses Tori. _I'm so glad Tori stole my shower._


End file.
